


And You Let Her Go

by hyttesanger



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyttesanger/pseuds/hyttesanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One only needs light when it's burning low, only misses the sun when it starts to snow; Sujeong only knew she loves Jiyeon when she had let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Let Her Go

There are probably thousand of people, mostly boys in various range of age group, lining up in the front of huge concert hall when Sujeong arrives. Piece of ticket held firmly in her hand, faint sound of upbeat pop song that's been topping every music chart as of lately coming from a headphone around her neck.

_"You should come and see our stage at least once.."_

Those sentence from their last phone conversation rings inside Sujeong's head as she staring at human size banner of Kim Jiyeon, or now popularly known as Kei, the one who has invited and sent her VVIP class ticket of Flower Flower First Concert in Seoul.

_"You're always considered part of us."_

———————

Along with Jiyeon, Sujeong was once a trainee in rather small entertainment agency. They were both still young and has equally nice personality, they were both sharing same vision of being singer and chasing it passionately. So when the two hit it off and became close, it was to no one's surprise.

But dream came slow, and it went so fast; the closer their debut date got, the more life felt like a prison to Sujeong. The company set very tight daily schedule she had to juggle from school to vocal training, then dance practice, then acting class, it always seemed like there was no end of them. And by the end of the day when Sujeong finally back to her dorm in the middle of the night, feeling empty and lifeless and had no more strength to touch the guitar she used to love so much, she started questioning if this is truly music she wanted to do before.

"Please. If you don't want to do it for yourself, just think as you're doing this for me." On the day Sujeong announced to her fellow trainees that she had decided to quit, Jiyeon, as expected, pleaded her to stay.

"This is too tiring for me. I can't do this anymore.." Sujeong's refusal was unfaltering.

"I can't too, not if you aren't here by my side!"

"You can! Jiyeon, you are.. Strong. Better than me. You will debut with the others, and I will find my own path." It didn't sound like a reassuring comfort at all, but Sujeong didn't have any other idea of how to convince Jiyeon.

"Do you not want to be with me?" Jiyeon choked out, her voice wrenched Sujeong's heart. And she had to turned her back, because she knew if they kept staring at each other's eyes, she would lose and they both would find out that her answer later wasn't honest.

"Maybe no."

———————

The situation went tumultuous for the group because Sujeong left at first, but then after two years now their career has sky-rocketed and Jiyeon's face can be seen practically everywhere in the whole South Korea and some other Asian countries.

As for Sujeong, things also weren't bad. She found her place in underground music industry, met another girl who coincidentally have same name as herself and they formed a self-produced indie band, which is gaining pretty much success so far.

This older Sujeong - or usually called Baby Soul to avoid confusion - lets her write songs she wants to write and playing guitar as much as she please. They have similar preference, and they understand each other well. Though 2Sujeongs don't get to perform at the biggest concert halls in Seoul like some certain idol groups, they still have their own faithful fans and they are content to play the music they both love.

But regret lingers within Sujeong. By the end of the day as she lying across her bed in the dark and staring at an expanse of her room's ceiling, another empty feeling creeps into her heart. Because one only needs light when it's burning low, only misses the sun when it starts to snow; Sujeong only knew she loves Jiyeon when she had let her go.

———————

"Hey.." Baby Soul's smile greets her when Sujeong entering the dressing room of a live house in Hongdae where they will have a late evening gig in two hours. "How was the concert?"

The moment stretches as Sujeong doesn't answer immediately, as if words have escaped her. Then later when she finally slumps to the floor with shoulders all shaking and tears falling from her eyes, Baby Soul leaps from her spot on the sofa and approaches Sujeong in two quick strides.

"I... I didn't dare to watch. Couldn't even bring myself to step inside the venue and see her face.." Sujeong's sobbing voice can be heard clearly now.

"I love her so much, unnie. I know I don’t deserve to say this anymore, but I miss her. I miss Jiyeon.."

"Ssh... Sujeong-ah, don't cry. It's gonna be alright." Baby Soul pulls her into tight hug, whispering words of solace continuously like a mantra as she rubbing her back softly. In the background, chorus of one of their song made by Sujeong is heard coming out from CD player she has left on.

  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you missing home_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_  
  
_And you let her go_

**Author's Note:**

> Original Song: Let Her Go by Passenger


End file.
